Reasons
by madbutterfly
Summary: Ed comes home upset, and Roy has to find out why. Roy/Ed.


**This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I wrote it at one in the morning. So I'm sorry if it sucks. This also has light yaoi in it. Don't complain if you don't like it because you have been warned. I probably wouldn't have written this if my friend Julia hadn't repeatedly told me I should write a fanfic. Blame her.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction. All I own is my Ed plushie and the series on DVD.**

* * *

When Ed arrived home at the end of the day, Roy could see that he had been crying. His face was a bit blotchy, his eyes were red, and he was quite clearly upset. He didn't even say hello when he came in. He just stomped into the living room, kicked his boots off violently and threw himself down on the couch next to Roy, not looking at him.

Roy folded up the newspaper he was reading, put it to one side, and gave his lover a curious, and slightly concerned, look. "Ed?"

There was no reply.

Ed could feel Roy's gaze on him and it made him want to squirm. He fought to keep still.

"Ed..." Roy repeated firmly. Ed tried to keep facing away from him, but his body moved of its own accord, and turned so he was facing Roy.

"What, bastard?" Ed grumbled, trying to look angry and failing.

"Oh god, what did I do now?" Roy asked.

"What makes you think you did _anything_?" snapped Ed, eyes gleaming angrily, telling Roy to drop it now.

"Because you're refusing to look at me? Because this is how you always act when you're mad at me?"

"You haven't done anything," Ed murmured, turning away again.

Frowning slightly, Roy gripped Ed's shoulders firmly and made him stay facing him.

"Okay. I... I guess that's good. That I've done nothing wrong. But something's wrong anyway, don't try to tell me otherwise."

Ed didn't respond.

"This is the part where you tell me what it is," Roy whispered softly, kissing Ed's forehead. Ed tried to shy away from it, which just worried Roy more.

"Why me?" was all Ed said.

"What?"

"Why me?" repeated Ed, finally meeting Roy's gaze. "Why me? When you have all these women falling over themselves to be with you, why on earth would you choose to have _me_ of all people? You could have anybody you want. _Anybody_. And yet you settle for me. Why?"

Roy didn't know what to say. He chose to be with Ed because he was _Ed_. That's all there was to it.

There was silence for a few moments as Roy tried to process what Ed was saying. In these few moments Ed seemed to come to the conclusion that Roy had no answer or reason, and struggled out of the grip Roy had on his shoulders.

He made to get up off the couch, but Roy snapped out of the daze he'd fallen into and yanked him back down by his human arm.

"Ed! Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Someone called me a _robot_ today. Because of my automail, I assume. Stupid, huh?" Ed snorted, laughing an unamused laugh.

Roy frowned. "You... you don't usually let people's words get to you. Why would that upset you so much? Like you said... that's stupid."

"Well... it didn't really get to me so much as make me think. What would Roy Mustang see in me? I thought it over for a bit. Couldn't think of anything at all."

Roy sat back and frowned. "Ed..."

"You don't have any reasons, do you?"

"Ed, I'm with you because I _love_ you. You're Edward Elric. You're the selfless, talented, _amazing_ Edward Elric. Reckless and impulsive and a bit of a brat-" Ed scowled at him. "-but _amazing_. Why_ wouldn't_ I want you?"

"Half of me isn't even human. _That's_ why. Because you could do so much better and you know it."

"Ed... we've been together two years. Is that not enough to convince you?" Roy murmured. Ed looked at him blankly, keeping his expression as neutral as he could. "I couldn't do better because there _is_ nothing better. Don't you see what I'm saying?"

"...Maybe."

"What I'm _saying_ is that I love you because you're Edward Elric and Edward Elric is amazing. And that's reason enough for me."

Ed made an incomprehensible noise and lunged forward, burying his face in Roy's shirt, before saying something that sounded quite like "Blehroogleeeh." Roy decided it wasn't necessary to ask what that was meant to mean.

"Do you get it now?" Roy murmured, bringing his hand up to tentatively stroke Ed's golden hair.

Ed sat up and looked at him intensely. "...No. Not really. But... I do believe you." He paused. "Bastard," he added for good measure.

"As long as you do believe me." Roy smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his usual smirk. Ed loved seeing it. It was one of his favourite sights.

"I love you, you bastard."

"I love you too, shrimp."

Roy knew Ed was feeling better as soon as he exploded at him.

* * *

**I'm sorry if that wasn't any good, I'm not used to writing this kinda stuff. Please review and let me know what you thought and how I can improve! If it's terrible, blame Julia for making me do it.**


End file.
